Salt in the Wound/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting off *Talk to Kennith. * Go west, up the stairs talk to him again. *Introduce yourself to Ezekial and Eva and talk to Kennith again, agree to start the mission. Daemonheim Dungeon *Find a blue key in the dungeon and unlock the puzzle room. The Puzzle Room *Choose a hero (preferably the one with the most health). *One way to solve the puzzle is: ** Jump south across the first gap ** Jump west twice ** Jump south ** Jump north ** Walk north and then east ** Jump east twice ** Jump south three times and the puzzle is completed. *Inspect the Seeker of Truth and return across the gap. * Kennith will then teleport you to the Fishing Platform. Fishing Platform * Once on the platform talk with Kennith. * Punch Bailey and then respond "So you don't feel pain?". Then say "No pain? Prove it." * Then head east to the fishing spot. * Lure the fishing spot and go back to Kennith, the slug will follow you. * Talk to Kennith and he will give you a Seeker gland. * Combine the ingredients to make the anti-mind control serum. * Talk to Kennith again. * Go west to the cave. Talk to the Slug thralls and say "Why can't we come in?". Then say "I'm not a stranger." Say "I seek enlightenment in the joining" and finally " I wish to hear...". Slug Citadel Controlling your Characters: Your characters will follow you automatically, if they are attacked they will fight to the end unless you move them. To make a character stay in, go to a specific point or perform an action simply click on the character and click what/where you want them to go. For more information on controlling your characters here. First Room *Leave one character by the Witchaven villager just north of the entrance and move the other 2 to the metal gate to the northeast and kill the Risen knight. *Use the character you left behind to knock out the Witchaven villager and proceed south with your player. *Go into the room with the lever and pull it. *The metal door to the north will now be open. Send a character through. *Pull your characters lever again. *Use the character you left near the entrance to knock out the other villager again, allowing your player to run north to the other characters you left by the gate. *Bring the character you left at the entrance to join your player. Use the character in the room to pull the lever to let you all in. Pull the lever again and run south,east then north -killing any Risen knight's in your path- to the exit. Second Room *Send everyone to the north as far as they can go while avoiding the villager. *Pull the lever and send Kennith and your character in the room to the east. Send Ezekial to the western room and leave Eva in the central chamber. *Leave Kennith in the eastern room and send your character south to pull the lever. *After the lever is pulled send Kennith in to the easternmost room to pull the lever. *Have your character pull the southern lever again. *Send Ezekial west and then all the way south to pull the lever. *Make Kennith pull the lever and then send him into the southern room on his side to pull the lever. *Send your character back to the central chamber with Eva. * Make Ezekial pull his lever and then send Kennith back to the central chamber. *Make Ezekial pull the lever again and send him back to the central chamber. *Now that your party is regrouped, go to the next room. Third Room *Kill all the Risen Knights. *Send a character to the northeast, southeast, southwest and northwest, pull the levers in this order. *Send your player to the newly opened gates and 'regroup' characters and proceed to the next room. Fourth Room *Use your character to search the strange device. *Kill the first wave of knights, then your character will investigate the second hole. *Kill the second and then third waves of knights while your character investiages the third hole *Go to the last room. *If a party member dies, you will have to restart the room. For more information on this room click here. Fifth Room *Use Kennith to speak to Brother Maledict. *Once the gate is open, knock down the wall with Ezekial and move Kennith north. Place him as close as possible to Mother Mallum while standing on the western ledge. *Take control of Ezekial and knock down the wall to the east and proceed north. *Kill the knight and position Ezekial directly opposite Kennith. *Take control of Kennith and attack Mother Mallum. *You now have control of Eva. Talk to Mayor Hobbs and knock him out, then attack Mallum. *Move Eva north of the pillar and topple the pillar. *Talk to Lucy. *Leave the Citadel using the cave exit. *Quest complete! Category:Salt in the Wound